1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics, and particularly, to a selective compliance assembly robot arm (SCARA) used in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Robot arms are used extensively in manufacturing. One type, selective compliance assembly robot arms (SCARA), are used to assemble components, such as electrical components onto printed circuit boards. The SCARA can rotate around three vertical, parallel axes and track along a vertical axis, to clamp and assemble components.
A SCARA often includes a base, a first arm, and a second arm. The second arm includes a spindle and a driver to rotate the spindle. The spindle is connected to a pulley by a spline. The movement is transmitted from the driver to the spindle by a drive belt. However, the drive belt increases the inertia ratio of the driver, resulting in control difficulties. In addition, the drive belt may deform when the spindle rotates at high speed, lowering transmission precision of the SCARA.
Therefore, a robot arm is desired to overcome the described limitations.